past to present
by KYOGAKURA
Summary: sakura came back after 3 years for a much needed rest but when she sees kakashi her 1 day stay at konoha bacame a nightmare! and then sasuke comes along to make it more confusing(kakasaku)


It's too hard to manage  
  
My first Naruto fic...hope you like it!  
  
Kakashi x Sakura  
  
Kakashi POV...then switch to Sakura POV if I get the hang of writing Naruto Fics  
  
Age: Kakashi- 30 Sakura-17  
  
Sakura's an anbu  
  
Sorry if it sucks...I'm not really good at writing fics...  
  
And oh yeah...send me flames...please  
  
They saw me smiling all the way, Calm, collected and somewhat may. Laughing always amidst the pain, Always walking in the right lane.  
  
Yet they never knew the man inside, Unknown to all what happens in his mind. His heart that feels alone, And sadness seeping passed his soul. Despite his concealed attitude, And always surprising mood.  
  
Among the long ways and crowds, Someone heard his shouts. And in the silence of the night, Somehow finally understood. Opposites they may seem, But who knows what fate might bring.  
  
ANOTHER TYPICAL DAY IN KONOHA...  
  
Kakashi POV  
  
Feeling the suns rays press against my face I closed my eyes and engulfed a fresh aroma of Sakura blossoms blooming in the spring air. Close by was a ranch full of trees, with white and pink blooms spread all across the field from the Sakura blooms that was about to shed out freshly new blooms. Reopening my eyes I gazed around watching the grass slowly move to one side. Wrapping my arms around my legs as I leaned my head against the tree bark I sighed heavily and looked up at the greenery that was spreading on the tree that I sat under. It was like new life for it. Almost like I could feel a presence of happiness and joy coming from the tree. As weird as that may sound, it was the truth.  
  
I looked down at my three book that lied next to me, as the wind slowly began to open the soft covered book that lied on top of the other up and flipped through pages and pages of it. I only watched hopelessly. Feeling depressed and unhappy, I looked over and seen three couples holding hands under a different tree on the other side of the stream. I felt almost... Jealous. Is that real love that the three couples shared amongst one another? Or is it just something that I consider a fling? Sometimes I wonder, but other times I don't. I can only just smile weakly and go on with my ordinary, lonely, life.  
  
They left. I remember wondering why but was interrupted when a certain somebody came. One of my students, Haruno Sakura. She hasn't been in these parts for three years now.  
  
'She's so beautiful' I thought...hey wait! Did I just think that she was beautiful?! Maybe I should lay-off my book for a while...or maybe...nah! It can't be that!  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" she said. Has it been three years already? I'm losing track of time...  
  
"Yo! So...uhhh ...finished your mission?" I said as I reluctantly looked up from my book. She'd grown. I remembered that she only came up to my shoulder but now...she doesn't even look like the Sakura I knew.  
  
"Still readin' your book? " Said the person beside me looking at my book. She didn't even answer my question...  
  
"Yeah...my dumb old book " I answered sarcastically. I think I saw her smile at me or something 'cause I wasn't paying any attention to her at that moment. I was to busy reading a certain phrase inside my book.  
  
I haven't heard from this girl for almost three years now. Back then she would bug me about my attitude or something like that. She's always the first one who understands. But after Sasuke left...she changed. Now she's so cheerful that it scares me...  
  
"Umm...so...what's been happening here for the past three years?" she asked. The wind ruffling her hair and the blue sky around her...she's cute. Whoa...she's cute?! What am I thinking?!  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary except...now Shikamaru and Ino are a couple" I said flashing a smile even though I knew she wouldn't notice it.  
  
"WHHHAAT?! My nemesis, Ino Yamanaka, girlfriend of Shikamaru?! I've been missing a lot of things! So...what happened to Naruto?" she replied with a smile too. The smile I always admired. The only smile I knew, that was the most soothing of all. Her smile...  
  
it's true I adore her smile...I just do.  
  
"Yes, Ino got ad Shikamaru are now engaged...or that's what I heard...Naruto's a jounin and that's all" I said with a weary voice. It's too hard to focus on three things at the same time...no wait...four things at a time...my book, Sakura, and more Sakura...  
  
'Why am I thinking about her?! Damn it! It's my day-off and then she comes around to confuse me...darn it...! I still can't forget that night...that weird night we had...'  
  
"Naruto's a jounin? I never thought that he would make it," she said. "I guess I've been gone far too long to catch up on things 'round here..."  
  
Indeed she was gone for a long time. There were the hellos and good byes, but she wouldn't stay here for too long. Gone were the days that team seven shared.  
  
'Why isn't she asking anything 'bout Sasuke?' I thought, slightly confused because usually she would always ask about Sasuke first. Sasuke left four years ago to search for Itachi, nobody knew what happened but he never returned to Konoha...and to Sakura as well...after promising that he would be back in one year. Sasuke never breaks promises.  
  
"Sensei, I wanna see the town, come with me okay?" she asked. She sounded like the Sakura of three years ago...that's mixed up...  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" I said, still didn't know what to make of her sudden interest in going to town.  
  
"Help me up" I commented having trouble getting to my feet. Damn I'm old! Why can't I be twenty-six again?! WHY?!  
  
"Haha! Sir Gai was right! You're getting old...!" she teased and ran ahead of me.  
  
Slowly creeping my way up from off the ground I wiped my back end off and turned around to make sure no grass particles was pressed up against my rear end or even the back of my legs. Brushing the last bit off I bent over and grabbed a hold of my book that had sat next to me. Gripping a hold of it and raising up I sighed heavily and slumped over with me head titled down, as I could see my silver bangs flatten down on my forehead. I didn't care; I don't care anymore really. I stopped caring a long time ago. But the again...I cared...  
  
"Darn Gai and his sense of humor..." I whispered to myself and sped off to catch up with her. Maybe today's special...maybe someone's giving me another chance to...  
  
"Catch me if you caaaan! Old man!" she shouted. That did it. I teleported to town.  
  
She was the same Sakura. The same cheerful girl that was my student before. The same girl that Iruka thought. The same girl that...I...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hurry up! I don't have the whole day you know! I'm leaving tonight!" she said, sigh...the same old "playful" Sakura...we were right In front of my house and I didn't even notice it until now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied. Okay, that brought back memories...it even made me smile a bit.  
  
"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! It's your house!" she said, and as if on cue, it started to rain...HARD  
  
"Shoot! It's raining!" she said and ran to my house. The heck! Why did we have to stop in front of my house!  
  
"Ugh! Rain! Just our luck!" it was really annoying.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
Inner Sakura: yes! Kakashi-Sensei's house!  
  
Sakura: why's my inner voice so happy that I get stuck with my sensei?!  
  
Inner Sakura: yeah...riiiiight! As if you're not happy to be here! If I don't know any better, I'd say you planned this...  
  
Sakura: I'm not! I'm still waiting...  
  
Inner Sakura: for whom may I ask?  
  
Sakura: for...Sa-  
  
Inner Sakura: what? Still carrying a torch for Sasuke-chan?  
  
Sakura:...  
  
Inner Sakura: I thought you already forgot about him?  
  
Sakura: well...I-  
  
Inner Sakura: I thought it was Kakashi-sensei now?  
  
Sakura: ...  
  
Inner Sakura: admit it! You fell for Kakashi-kun after Sasuke left!  
  
Sakura:...  
  
Inner Sakura: you know...the way he comforted you that night three years ago?  
  
Sakura:...  
  
Inner Sakura: c'mon admit it! You-don't-like-Sasuke-anymore! You like Kakashi-kun now!  
  
Sakura: SHUT UP!  
  
"Hey! You wanna get soaked there or something?" Kakashi-sensei said as he opened the door to his house. Why? Why does it have to rain? Just my rotten luck!  
  
"Hurry up!" he called to me again with his bored expression, he's kinda cute...  
  
Where does Naruto go when I need him?! I need him now! That's all for now. Tell me if you like it and I'll continue. And you know...review...so I can improve my writing skills. 


End file.
